This disclosure relates to the field of marine floating structures, and more particularly, to an unmanned surface vehicle (USV) and a method of using the same for recovering underwater vehicles, robots, and the like.
Conventionally, undercover vehicles are manually retrieved after deployments. However, subject to complex marine environment such as rough seas, the recovery of the underwater vehicles is laborious.
Unmanned surface vehicles are known. They can be used as carriers for underwater vehicles.